Cravings
by Aspie.Writes.Stories
Summary: Wanda has pregnancy cravings... so does Vision


Summary:

Wanda has pregnancy cravings...so does Vision

Notes:

My heart has been seriously broken and I need some sweetness, so I wrote this little one-shot about what I think would happen if Wanda and Vision's connection made him have the same pregnancy cravings as her.

* * *

Vision knew that he didn't really _need_ to eat anything to function, but he found that he quite enjoyed learning about different foods and flavors. He also enjoyed the cultural significance of food, as well as the company of eating together with his beautiful wife, Wanda. He had discovered the latter very early on in their relationship.

That was, all up until this moment.

Vision had only ever understood hunger through his mental connection to Wanda. But what he was feeling now could hardly even be described with that word. This wasn't hunger. It was an undying need that would certainly drive him mad.

He headed for the kitchen in search of anything that could stop this. When he stopped to think about where his desire lie, he realized that his intense craving made absolutely no sense based on his experiences and research of human eating habits

Wanda could hear a fuss in the kitchen, and wondered what on earth her silly synthezoid husband could possibly be doing out there. She made an attempt to sit up in bed, but immediately fell back down on her pillow, unbalanced by the bit of extra weight she'd put on since she got pregnant, and too tired to fight to get up.

She settled for yelling down the hallway.

"Vis, _what_ are you doing in there?"

Vision phases through the bedroom door minutes later, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Why do you smell like pickles and maple syrup?!"

The next day is training day.

Vision kisses a sleeping Wanda on the forehead before heading out the door. Neither of them are really actively Avengers anymore, especially Wanda, but he still goes to a monthly training with the team to keep in sync with what they were up to.

Honestly, he's been agonizing over this visit to the compound. He never really was good at keeping secrets, and this would be the first time that Wanda hadn't accompanied him to the training since they moved out. None of the other Avengers knew yet that they were pregnant.

Training went as smoothly as could be expected, though. There was a quick meeting regarding current events and potential threats, then some hand-to-hand training so that they could get some technique practice.

Vision had been standing off to the side, chatting with Clint as he waited his turn in the ring. But Clint got a call from Laura and ducked out to take it.

That was when it hit him: the same all-encompassing need he had experienced the night before.

Vision snuck out of the training area silently, headed for the kitchen.

After verifying that no one was there, Vision finished phasing into the room and started sifting through the cupboards and the fridge. Things weren't in the same place as they were when he lived in the compound, but he had little trouble finding what he was after anyways.

He pulled out a jar of peanut butter, and then one of pickles, and a loaf of bread. _What's the thing with pickles?_ He thought to himself. He hadn't had a particular affinity for the salty snack, but now he couldn't get enough of them.

"Vision, you're up!" Nat yelled.

"Where is he?" Steve looked around the room, not finding him.

"He was just over there talking to Clint a minute ago." Sam stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Vision's sparring session with Steve was to be the last of the day, so the team decided to go look for him together.

Vision was so caught up in the first few bites of his sandwich that he didn't notice Tony walk into the kitchen.

The billionaire hadn't been to the compound in a while, but had shown up to observe training day, then got bored and wandered off.

"Hey Vis- what in the hell are you eating?" Tony stopped his greeting short, pointedly looking at the jars and loaf of bread on the counter.

"Hello Mr. Stark!" Vision mumbled, very uncharacteristically, with his mouth full of sandwich. He swallowed his bite of sandwich, "peanut butter and pickle sandwich… would you like me to make you one?"

Tony pretended to gag, "Oh God, no! That's disgusting! What has that little witch done to you?"

Just as Tony finished his sentence, the rest of the team walked into the kitchen.

Some of them stood with jaws dropped as they pieced together just what Vision was eating, others snickered. What scared Vision the most was the knowing look on Nat's face.

Nat laughed hysterically for a few seconds before the team turned to look at her.

"What's so funny, Romanoff?" Tony said, raising one eyebrow at her.

Natasha ignored Tony's comment, staring down Vision, who had just shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and was scrambling for supplies to make another. A wide smile spread across her face.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Vision stared back, eyes wide and suddenly very nervous. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet, and Wanda would be furious with him. He knew he was a terrible liar, though, so he slowly shook his head.

The room erupted in cheers, and everyone came to give Vision hugs or pats on the back. Everyone except for Tony, who stared at Vision, mouth open in shock, because he and Pepper had gone through four jars of pickles this week.

When Vision got home, he knew he was in trouble.

There sat his beautiful wife on the sofa in their living room, eating from a gallon jar of pickles, with several more unopened jars scattered about the room.

"Vis, would you care to explain why we have apparently been gifted with 32 gallons of pickles?"

Vision smiled at his wife sheepishly.

"I think I may be afflicted with what is called Sympathetic Pregnancy Syndrome."

Wanda laughed so hard that she dropped the large jar of pickles in her lap, only barely catching the contents with her powers to avoid being soaked in pickle juice and making a mess on the floor.

"Oh my, Vision. What did you do?" she giggled. At least she wasn't mad.

He recounted his experiences last night, and today at the compound, only to be met with a fit of laughter from his sweet wife. It was, and forever would be, his favorite sound.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vision and Wanda looked at each other suspiciously. Out the window, they could see a delivery man unloading a number of large jars of peanut butter, and quite a few loaves of bread.

"If I wasn't craving this so hard, I would kill Stark." Wanda said in another fit of laughter.


End file.
